Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away
| runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $34 million }} Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away is a 2012 American 3D family fantasy film directed by Andrew Adamson. The film premiered on October 20, 2012 at the Tokyo International Film Festival, and was released theatrically in the United States on December 21, 2012. Distributed worldwide by Paramount Pictures on December 21, 2012, the film tells the story of a girl named Mia going to a traveling circus and falling in love with its main attraction, the Aerialist. After the Aerialist falls during his act, he and Mia are transported to another world where each encounter the different worlds of Cirque du Soleil. It stars Erica Linz and Igor Zaripov as the main characters and incorporates acts from O, Mystère, Kà, Love, Zumanity, Criss Angel Believe, and Viva Elvis, some of the Cirque du Soleil shows that were running in Las Vegas in 2011. Eels performed a song titled "Calling for Your Love" for the movie. Plot Mia, a young woman in a small American Midwestern town, goes to a traveling carnival one evening, where she is urged by a silent clown to visit the carnival's circus and see the Aerialist, the show's star attraction. She is entranced by the Aerialist, but during his act he misses a catch and falls to the ground. She rushes to help him, but then the ground beneath them gives way and they fall into the dreamlike world of Cirque du Soleil. Separated, they travel through the different tent worlds trying to find each other, interacting with the strange and wonderful performers and performances of Cirque du Soleil. Mia and the Aerialist perform an aerial courtship for the grand finale. Cast Soundtrack Reviews This film has received mixed reviews from critics. It currently has a rating of 47% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 43 reviews and an average score of 5.3/10. On Metacritic, it has a rating of 51/100, indicating "mixed or average reviews", based on 16 reviews. A. O. Scott of The New York Times gave this film a score of 3/5, and said that "For me, Cirque du Soleil will always be associated with the movie Knocked Up, in which the characters played by Seth Rogen and Paul Rudd take in a performance of Mystère under the influence of hallucinogenic mushrooms. If such a trip is not to your taste, or if a trip to Las Vegas is not on your calendar, you might opt for the relatively inexpensive, mildly mind-blowing Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away, a new 3-D movie directed by Andrew Adamson." Awards Home video On March 12, 2013, Worlds Away was released on DVD and Blu-ray. References External links * * * * * * Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away at Movie Review Preview Category:Cirque du Soleil shows Category:2012 films Category:Films directed by Andrew Adamson Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films without speech Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Circus films Category:IMAX films Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films